The Space Rock
The Space Rock is the eighth episode of the first season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 1, 2014 to an audience of 2.19 million viewers. Plot Henry and Gooch are trying to lift a 7,000 pound rock from outer space by using a crane. Then, Charlotte comes with a bunch of corn dogs. Gooch accidentally drops the rock, and it falls through the floor, down to the Man Cave. The rock lands on Ray while he is dancing with Laylani. When Henry comes home, he sees Piper furious because Jasper was doing his bucket podcast with a friend named Ron. Henry goes upstairs and Piper makes Henry end Jasper's podcast. Piper says that they had been letting people download Ginger Fox's new music video for an hour, but now, they cost money. After Jasper says Piper has an anger problem, she attacks him. Later, Henry and Charlotte go to the Man Cave and see Mr. Gooch and Ray freaking out. They explain that the space rock was actually a space egg and the previous night, the egg hatched and an alien creature crawled out and they have no idea where it is. Charlotte exits immediately. Henry, Mr. Gooch, and Ray start looking for the creature, but Mr. Gooch ends up running into a secret door and Henry and Ray go up their tubes. After they leave, the creature crawls into Henry's backpack. Afterwards, Kris runs out of the basement, because Mr. Gooch had dropped off Henry's backpack in there, and she had seen the alien. Also, Piper is being unusually mean to Jasper, who was psyched about how he had gotten 100,007 downloads on his last podcast, and asks to be a guest on his bucket podcast. Henry finds out what happened, and tells Ray using his Whiz-watch. Ray arrives at Henry's house in his Captain Man costume, and pretends to be taking a survey. Henry asks Captain Man if he could help exterminate the bug. Captain Man goes to their basement and shoots at the bug repeatedly, but it crawls into the air conditioning vent. Captain Man climbs into Henry's bedroom window. Meanwhile, Piper reveals to everyone watching the podcast that she had bought Jasper 100,000 fake downloads for only $10. Captain Man climbs into the room and sees the creature. He begins shooting at it. Jasper and Piper cover themselves, but the alien lands on Piper's face. Captain Man chases her out of the room. Jasper then lies back and says that he may not have 100,007 downloads, but he also didn't have an alien stuck on his face. Piper runs out of the house and Captain Man runs after her. He shoots the alien and he explains it crawled under a bush to die. However, the alien ends up on top of a little girl riding a tricycle, Marcie. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Duncan Bravo as Gooba Gooch *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Kaori NeVille as Marcie *Trenton Rogers as Ron *Alisa Allapach as Laylani Quotes Trivia *This episode is the first one to get over 2 million viewers. *The Space Bug is a reference to Spider-Man's enemy Venom, a parasitic symbiote that came from another planet that feeds off it's host and attaches to them. *This episode is the first one to mention Jasper's last name, "Dunlop". However, it was already known because Dan Schneider mentioned it on his website. *Charlotte is shown to have a little remote to control the tube on the Man Cave. *Like the previous episode, Jasper Danger, we don't see Henry as Kid Danger *Once again after Substitute Teacher, Oliver appears in an episode, but Sidney does not. *Ginger Fox, the singer from the iCarly episode "iFix a Popstar", is mentioned. This is her first reference since the Victorious special "Freak the Freak Out". **She is a parody of Britney Spears. *This is the first time that Ray appears in the main room of the Hart's house and the first time that Jasper appears in Henry's bedroom. *Charlotte has a more minor role in this episode. She appears in most scenes of the first part, but is completely absent of the second part. *Ray's crush on Kris is mentioned again after Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems. *This is Kris's last appearance with blonde hair until The Time Jerker in Season 2. *When attempting to confront the Space Bug, Jake wears a khaki suit, which resembles that of the uniforms from Ghostbusters, whom are ghost exterminators. International Premieres *February 28, 2015 (Australia) *March 3, 2015 (Brazil, Spain and Latin America) *March 1, 2015 (Germany and Poland) *March 9, 2015 (Portugal) *April 2, 2015 (France) *March 13, 2015 (Italy) Videos Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes